Greater Than Lust
by Lord OF Illusion
Summary: Its a humid dark night, Rukia can't sleep because tomorrow she was going to meet that handsome and powerful man from that uncharted dimension. He was the reason why she sharpened her skills and why she breathed a little quicker in practice the day had com


_**This story takes place outside of the Bleach series. Also I know I don't own Bleach but I do own the featured character Vitumar Jones. He's going to be appearing in a book I'm gonna try and publish soon. As always enjoy and review! They are always greatly appreciated. **_

Greater Than Lust 

The humidity was too thick, she couldn't sleep. There was also the annoyance of the vibrant moonlight flowing into her room like the glistening water droplets of a white cascade. Rukia pushed her covers off of her sleeping mats and sat upright. Wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her delicate chin on them she started to have notions about the following days to come. She was going to meet him. The infamous but talented Vitumar Jones. He was not from the Soul Society but from some unknown uncharted dimension that only high ranking soul reapers could visit. She remembered exactly how he looked in her mind; she literally had a mental photograph that she treasured in her thoughts and dreams. Oh the dreams she had of him. He had long brown hair, deep green eyes that she adored more than any jewels of the universe, his voice; his physique was everything she wanted from a man like him. His personality was tough like Renji's but he also showed great wisdom and intelligence when he was on the battle field assisting soul reapers, and when he was just making small conversation. Eventually her dark eyes fell shut and her mind drifted to another world where only she would venture. Sometimes in her dreams she would occasionally see Vitumar. He would be hiding like a watchful bandit in the trees of a gargantuan green forest, or he would assist her up the stairs of great golden temple showing off all the chivalry in the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day had at finally arrived and Rukia felt like a new soul as she walked to the sparring halls in the center of the Soul Society. First she was going to warm up her skills with various other soul reapers from Lt.'s to captains.

Inside the halls she met up with captain Tōshirō. Drawing their blades they engaged one another. Slashing, parrying, this is what made Toshiro and Rukia feel like they were in existence. Sparks glistened from their blades as they clashed with each other in an altercating rhythm of power and reverence. Toshiro backed Rukia up to the ends of the mats several times, however she managed to sidestep or sometimes fall purposely to the ground to escape his advancements. Toshiro was very impressed by her skill; he could see that she was getting much better. Stepping on the edge of one of the mats Tōshirō felt one of his well placed feet lose its balance. Rukia's blade clashed at the strong of his sword. Tōshirō fell to the ground and caused Rukia's lips to curl into a slightly sinister smile. The prodigy sounded like a fish slamming on the deck of a ship, or what Rukia would have thought it would sound like. Nevertheless, there were many who crafted their art in these halls that showed such condescension and vulgarity occasionally Rukia forgot that she was training with Soul Reapers. Being the proper girl she was she allowed that smug smile to fade and crawled down on her knees to see if Toshiro was alright.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him sit up with her other hand. Toshiro smiled like a true champion, he was always like professional and had a great nature even when defeated. Playfully she ran one of her delicate hands through his long brilliant jagged platinum white hair.

"Wow, that was amazing Rukia, you always know how to make me known that I'm alive." Rukia looked at the mat and noticed that it was off the line that it usually had to be even with on the floor.

"The mats are off place again, it must have really caused you a deal of inconvenience in our spar." Soothingly he ran one of his hands up her arm and caressed her soft cheek.

"Mats? What are you droning on about? I think you have improved greatly," Toshiro spoke confidently. A white and wider smile came across Rukia's face. Maybe she could grin and celebrate a bit. Her movements had been elegant and swift from start to finish. Even if it had been the mats on the floor the moment was hers. Running a few subtle thin fingers across her forehead to sweep a couple of bangs out of her eyes she promptly glanced over at one end of the sparring hall. She noticed that most of the other Soul Reapers were ending their spar and sat with their legs crossed or on their knees and waited for the sparring hall commander to show up. Toshiro and Rukia walked over to the edge of the long room where everyone else was retiring to and sat cross legged. The large, metallic, dark green double doors of the room opened with an uneasy creak. To Rukia it always sounded like voices screeching; voices of those that had witnessed such bloodshed and desired eternal release of its powerful grip. Kenpachi Zaraki entered wearing his rugged and usual sleeveless captain's jacket. There was something about Kenpachi that reminded Rukia of a dim and eerie cave.

His firm and demanding grinning face always evoked the kind of eeriness and charisma of that of hollow she had heard about in a story when she was a little girl. He really was like a dark and unknown cavern. Dormant and silent, and if you got to close to it the ogre from inside it would withdraw and shatter you to millions of pieces bloody pieces. These horrified notions of one of the Soul Society's greatest captains shot chills down her spine and to the pit of her very soul. _He's not a hollow or a demonic spirit; he's our captain of squad 11, a champion of champions a simple man who loves to be successful. _Rukia glared down at the wooden floors of the giant room evading Kenpachi's powerful stare. Then right behind him the man she had been waiting for emerged.

Vitumar Jones. He looked just as she had remembered him in her dreams and reveries of her dull days. He wore his typical strange pants with the side pockets and zippers. Many people in the Soul Society dubbed them the cargo pants. He also wore that green vest with his clans emblem etched in gold on the back of it. His arms were crossed across his strong chest and a smile of sheer confidence graced his mustached face. A broad gleaming smile came across Kenpachi's face as well.

"Good morning and how do we all feel?!" Kenpachi's voice boomed through the sparring hall. Many nodded while others traditionally bowed to him with admiration. "Excellent, no complaints just like I like it!" Rukia's hearts pace started to quicken she knew what the next statement he was going to make. "You are all gathered here because you either want to be enlisted with division 11 my division, or you just want to sharpen your skills and bring your being to a new level. I also know that you are from all different rankings." Just then his incisive eye traveled over to Toshiro. "Regardless of your personal motives if ya wanna fight or train with me let me see how well you do against my friend here." Vitumar stepped out in front of Kenpachi and walked out into the center of the floor of the sparring hall. Everyone around the room stared and him with awe and wonder. They all knew that he was not from the soul society and that he was from some unknown dimension. A very strange weapon from his world called a nunchaku or what he had nicknamed nun-chucks hung from his belt. They didn't seem like as lethal or powerful as something like Captian Toshiro's or Kenpachi's zanpakto, but in Vitumar's hands they reformed into a supernatural force that was to be greatly reckoned with. Along the medal trim that outlined the ivory sticks of his nunchaku she knew had hidden blades that were concealed in each end of them. However; in a spar she knew that they were not to be used. Nonetheless, he wouldn't have to use those against this crowd.

Carefully Kenpachi pointed to those that he felt were ready to step up to Vitumar's challenge. One by one Vitumar evaded their offensive movements and knocked them to the floor with such ease Rukia thought that she was starring at a god using celestial magic. His powerful yet agile body twisted and pivoted in many directions constantly altering his stance and postures. She could feel her hearts pace quicken each time he sent an opponent crashing to the ground. It was like this was playing for him, and he was having the time of his life. Though he never showed the slightest signs of haughtiness or aggression; he always helped up the defeated and spoke in a sauve-like manner. Cool, composed, and collected is what Rukia would use to describe him; she had never laid eyes on anyone like him before in her life. _**Thunk! **_Another body hit the floor; it was becoming a common sound to her ears now. Glancing over to her left she could see that Toshiro was going to be called up next, something in her intuition told her that this wouldn't be good. She knew that Toshiro was a captain and was much stronger and more skilled than her overall, so she now thought that it would be best to try and take on Vitumar right now in his prime.

"I wish to go next!" Rukia exclaimed raising her right hand. Kenpachi looked across the room over to her.

"Do you love to talk out loud," Kenpachi mumbled under his breath. "Fine, since you have been able to defeat someone's Lt and their captain in a friendly spar maybe you are ready," the powerful captain spoke looking over at Toshiro. Kenpachi nodded with agreement for her request. Rukia walked onto the large dark blue mats and stood across from Vitumar. His wise and defining emerald eyes gazed deep into hers, almost as if he were trying to peer into the interior of her very soul.

"Well then, let us begin," Vitumar stated with a smile. Vigilantly Rukia raised her blade and then darted at as fast as her feet could carry her. However, before her blade met with his nun-chucks chain she halted and side stepped to one side of where Vitumar stood. Gracefully she counter slashed and pivoted across the ground like a ballet dancer avoiding his counter move. Again and again she went on the offensive and parted the air with such refinement and poise even Vitumar was impressed. This was just like she had dreamed about moving in a way a god or a force of energy would, consistent and divine. Adrenalin shot through her being like a locomotive through the countryside. Her blood pumped vigorously and her body labored intensely to keep rhythm with Vitumar. Swiftly shifting her weight from one foot to the next she made another quick approach to her beloved opponent. Inventing a powerful combination of swipes and steps all on the spot with out even really giving any deep thought. This was it, the prefect focus. Vitumar even stepped backwards a few times deflecting her attacks effortlessly with the sturdy chain of his odd weapon. _This is what divinity must feel like, _she thought with bliss and accomplishment. _**Thunk!**_The vulgar sound of a body hitting the mats filled the voiceless room of the sparring hall. Eagerly but gradually the entire audience of the room including Toshiro moved closer to gaze upon the fallen combatant.

When Rukia's body collided harshly with the floor she felt all the air pour out of her body like air getting squeezed out of a bag. Before her pain stricken eyes she could see the ceiling of the sparring hall, blurry and a bit distorted. What hit her, how did she manage to be defeated with a single blow? This was not how her dreams had ended. Kenpachi looked down at her with a disgusted look on his face.

"I feel it is necessary for us to take a short recess before continuing," Kenpachi demanded in a tone of voice nobody had heard before except for maybe a couple of captains. The sound of feet moving across the floor echoed in her ears beating with the pulse of blood circulation. Abruptly she saw Toshiro come into her field of weak vision. He looked down at her with eyes full of pity. Quietly he shook his head and moved on with the rest of the group. Suddenly she felt the warmth of a rough hand clasp around one of hers. Anemically she turned and saw Vitumar crouched down next to her.

"Losing may be a bitch, but being victorious all the time would get rather boring," he spoke caressing her arm. "Yet, I see potential, and I also see passion in you. Two things I rarely find in this world."

"Hey how did our little war goddess make out?" Kenpachi asked in his rough and usual tenor.

"She'll be fine physically, though her pride took a huge blow," Vitumar answered. Looking back over to poor Rukia on the ground he smiled a little bit. "You also might want to invest a little more in defense, and it also helps if you don't gawk at your opponent." With that said Vitumar stood upright and walked away from Rukia over the double doors of the long room. Kenpachi took one last stare at her and turned around to rejoin the rest of the group in another room and outside the structure.

"Hey Rukia," he called just before he made it to the doors. "I can't say I've seen that side of ya before. I'll also admit after today I might want a piece of ya too." Rukia had heard parts of Vitumar's advice but didn't even really pick up on Kenpachi's statement or request. She had chewed her lip like a starving canine would do to a bone. She quaked and shuddered as if she had heard a million people call out her name in vane. Motionlessly she laid on the ground wrapped in a haunting darkness she had woven and entrenched her world in. Not even thinking, just breathing on instinct with her sweaty and savory bangs in her glassy eyes and the taste of scarlet blood that dripped from her lips.


End file.
